Enough for Now
by NightlyBlueDemons
Summary: "No-one noticed Clint Barton take Natasha Romanoff by the hand. Nor silently go into the same room. Even they were not really aware of what they were doing" Set immediately after the film. One shot.


_I have now seen Avengers twice at the cinema and I've become somewhat obsessed. I always enjoy a good ship and my new favourite pair is Hawkeye and Black Widow. The chemistry they had on screen (and off – if you've seen the pictures of the premiere) was just begging to be explored._

_This is my first foray into film/marvel fanfiction, so please be kind. Also, I don't know any of the 'real' history of the characters, only what was explored in the film, so please don't call me out!_

_Hope you enjoy – please review!_

_XoX_

When it was all over they stumbled back to Stark's tower, now looking a little worse for wear.

'Make yourselves at home children' was the only words Stark spoke, pointing towards the guest bedrooms, before he disappeared into his own.

No-one noticed Clint Barton take Natasha Romanoff by the hand. Nor silently go into the same room. Even they were not really aware of what they were doing.

They had been close for many years now. But their relationship had never been of a sexual nature. It was more than that.

In a world of uncertainty and betrayal, they trusted each other.

Both had been assassins, mercenaries, spies. Always running from danger, always alone. But one day Clint had made a decision that had changed everything. He had gone against his orders and had saved her life; in more ways than one.

Before Loki had come, they hadn't seen each other for many months. Each on their own missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.

All it had taken to bring her back was his name.

Stripping away unnecessary clothes, they slipped between the cool sheets and wrapping themselves around each other quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.

XoX

Natasha woke to the feeling of eyes upon her and the strong familiar body of Clint beneath her. Their terrible histories had caused them to cling frequently to each other in the lonely hours. It was not the first time they had shared a bed, nor was it likely to be the last.

'Nat' Clint whispered, his calloused fingers gently moving a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

'Mmm?' she murmured back, not opening her eyes, just pulling him closer.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked in a hushed voice.

Cracking open an eye in confusion, she looked up at his face. He looked torn. Like he had done when he had first woken from the state Loki had held him under.

'Before you knocked me out' he clarified, 'did I hurt you?'

'pfft' she smirked sleepily, 'as if you could'

'Tasha' he pressed, his voice serious despite her teasing.

'You weren't yourself'' she soothed, 'I'm fine'

'I held a knife to your throat!'

When she didn't speak, only running a soothing hand across his bare chest, he continued, his voice hoarse.

'I could see myself doing it, I just couldn't stop. I could have killed you'

'But you didn't' she said firmly, rising up on her elbow to look down at him, 'It's over now. You're your own man again'

Leaning back down, she tucked her head into the dip of his neck. Her small sleepy breaths warm against his neck. Almost absentmindedly she closed the gap of millimetres between them and softly pressed her lips to the side of his neck. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, but the reaction it garnered was not what she anticipated.

She felt, rather than heard his soft moan in response.

She couldn't help but shiver slightly as he whispered her name again.

'Tasha, please don't' he begged, his hoarse voice reminding her of the unspoken rule that had grown between them; the line they did not cross.

They hadn't wanted to complicate things and sex makes everything complicated. Their relationship was based on companionship. Of a bond that one else was privy too or would even understand.

That didn't mean they didn't desire each other though.

'Loki taunted me' Natasha said, breaking the silence, 'he told me he would make you kill me. He would make you enjoy it'

Clint shuddered, this time not with arousal but with dread of what he might have been forced to do.

He didn't know what to say in reply. He couldn't say that he wouldn't have done, because he remembered how he had felt when Loki had been in control. If Loki had ordered him – he would have killed her.

'Thank you for knocking me out' he could only say. His words caused her to crack a wry smile. Sliding even closer to him, they adjusted until every each of their skin was touching; underwear the physical and mental barrier between them.

'Rise and shine boys and girls' Tony Stark's voice broke through their calm dozing over a tanoy system, 'time to send the big bad wannabe king back to the underworld. I want you up and ready to go in 15 minutes'

His patronising tone irked both of them. Everything was a game to that man.

Leaving Clint in the bed, Natasha dragged herself into the bathroom, the shower soothing her bruised and aching body. She had always healed fast though; in a couple of days she would be fine.

When she emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a towel her hair dripping on the soft carpet, she found Clint had laid some clothes out on the bed.

'They were in the closet' he explained, pointedly ignoring her wet body.

She thankfully pulled on the clean dark jeans and light brown jacket while he was in the shower.

He emerged dressed a little while later, his hair damp.

Before she could help herself and not overall sure why she had moved over to him, sliding her arms around his waist. Pressing her face into his solid chest, she sighed in relief when his strong arms slipped round her.

She had never been able to explain how safe he made her feel. It wasn't like she needed someone to protect her. There were those that whispered her name in fear. She was not a simpering female that fainted at the first hint of danger. She relished in it, in fact.

But, lying in his arms, she had always found she could sleep soundly. Without the need to keep one eye open. Without the awareness that she may need to fight at any given moment. She relaxed with him.

'You okay?' he questioned into her damp hair.

'Mmm' she didn't move for a moment longer, before pulling away.

'Let's go' she said, pulling open the door to their room.

Stepping out they were met with the raised eyebrows of the Captain, as he came out of the room opposite.

They said nothing as they walked towards their way to the main, half destroyed, room; ignoring the look he gave them. The Captain was old fashioned in his views on how men and women should behave, but they didn't bother to explain and he didn't ask.

XoX

It was only a matter of hours later that they were all stood in Central Park, Loki and Thor at the centre of their group.

'Now that's cool' Stark whistled as the pair of demi-gods disappeared in a shimmer of vertical light.

As he and Bruce Banner turned, the lure of the tech back at Stark Tower too great, the pair of assassins glanced at each other, then the car they had been loaned by Stark.

'Wanna get out of here before Fury calls us in?' Clint asked.

Smiling at him, she moved towards the car, following his movement.

'Until the next time boys and girls!' Tony called with a wave of his arm, as he and Banner sped off.

The Captain looked thoughtfully over at Hawkeye and his Widow, before he too sped off on his bike, leaving the two alone.

'Where do you wanna go?' Clint asked, as they slid into the car, 'I have a safe house, about 300 miles from here. It's remote and secure'

'Sounds good' she smiled, looking over at his achingly familiar face.

Putting the car in drive Clint broke far too many speed limits as they left the city. But rules had never bothered them much.

A 'leave of absence' Director Fury had called it. 'Absence' being the key word. They were gone for three whole weeks before they were called in again. But by that time they had been ready to come back. His fingers itched for the feel of his bow and her for the feel of her gun.

Nothing had changed while they were gone. They still shared a bed, but nothing more. Maybe one day they would finally not be able to resist each other. But for now the companionship they shared, the total trust; that was enough.

XoX

_Finite – Please review_


End file.
